I love you
by WeirdesttMeetFanfic
Summary: - TITLES MAY BE DECEIVING - Small drabble Natsu loves her and will forever be with her, no matter the circumstances. Disclaimer: 33 BABIES I TELL YA!


"FIRE DRAGON, IRON FIST." Natsu hollered as he punched the demon with great force. The demon collapsed to the rocky floor of the mountain. Happy put him down.

"Another job well done." Natsu grinned at happy who replied with a simple 'Aye'.

"And this time you didn't break anything." Happy giggled flying around in circles in the air.

"Lucy won't believe it." He stated, matter-of-factly making Natsu smile even more wider.

Natsu walked while happy flew down the mountain. _Today is already great._

Natsu, according to many of his guild mates, has changed… appearance wise. He has a scar adorning his right cheek. His salmon pink hair grew up to his nape, tied back in a small man bun. He looked older but his heart still stayed the same.

He looked towards the horizon. "Beautiful…" he muttered turning to happy who tilted his head curiously.

"We should've dragged Lucy here before." He said grinning. "She would've enjoyed it."

He looked at his fisted hand then looked up at happy.

"Aye." Happy replied smiling. _Natsu has grown._ Happy thought to himself.

"Well…" Natsu looked at the floor.

"Let's get going!" He said, fisting his hand in the air and continued to walk down the mountain towards the guild. They didn't have to catch a train this time, the mission was located quite close to them which Natsu _and_ happy were thankful for.

 **L**

Natsu arrived at the guild, flinging the door open and greeting all of his fellow members. He plopped himself down on a chain located near the centre of the guild where slumped and slept a little. A while later he woke up with Erza in his face smiling creepily. No one would want to wake up to see that. It was truly terrifying.

"What the fuck, Erza?" He said jerking back in his chair.

"Have you gone?" She asked curiously, tilting her head sideways a little. He sighed. He wanted more time.

"No, Not yet. I will be going after the whole guild visits. Then I will go and spend some time there. To keep her company." He smiled at his fist again making happy giggle.

"You looooove her." he snickered making a light pink dust his cheeks.

"No, I do not." He stated making Erza punch him in the shoulder blade. He slumped in with pain, looking at the floor.

"Don't say that." She said giving him a spine chilling glare making him sink in his chair.

"A-a-aye…" He stuttered, looking towards the door.

"Okay, I am leaving with Juvia and Gray to visit. Master and the rest have visited so expect it to be kind of crowded. Bye." She stated leaving with Gray who had juvia clinging onto him like a sloth to a tree. Sadly, Gray was the tree.

The guild door closed making a loud noise. Silencing the air for a split second. He looked up to the blinding light of the guild. He sighed heavily, getting up and walking out of the door.

"I'll go in a little bit, make dinner and I'll meet you there after Erza and them are done." Natsu said walking out with happy as the separated their ways.

He walked down the direction he always walked after a big mission. He looked over to the side to see a sign.

'Strawberry St.'

 **U**

Natsu continued to walk down, balancing on the edge of the water as he heard some fisherman cry out about how dangerous it was. He didn't really care. No one did. His arms and hands supporting his head and he whistled down the road. The sun slowly setting creating a beautiful silhouette of the buildings in front of him. He always like this time of day. Where the sun goes down to create night, a peaceful time when people rest of their day's hard work.

He flicked his head to the right as he saw something that caught his eye. Something very familiar. An apartment building. He smiled and continued to walk down that road in a specific direction.

 **C**

He walked towards the site he was heading to, seeing that Erza and the other where gone and happy waiting at the entrance.

"Let's see her." happy said smiling the walked into the grave yard to a 2-year-old grave.

 _'Lucy Heartfilia, beloved daughter and beloved fiancé.'_

Natsu looked at his ring finger. Adorning his ring finger was a gold ring with a name carved into it. 'Luce.' Is what it said. On the grave you could see many flowers around it and a box in the middle of all of it. He opened that box revealing a matching ring saying 'Nats.' Something she used to call him when she really wanted something. Like a book for an example.

He crouched down to kiss the ring.

"I love you Lucy."

 **Why?**

 **AN: Well that was depressing. Me and my friend were actually thinking: "what if Lucy or Natsu died in the Alverez empire, how would it end?" and I thought maybe it would be kind of dramatic and if Lucy died this would happen. So I thought it was a cool scenario so I wrote it** **! Yay.**

 **If you enjoyed, please comment down below for more ideas and scenarios that would be cool and I will probably write it. :3 also anyone see what I did there in the end. I spelt lucy but when it came to 'Y' I wrote 'Why?'** **hehe... don't judge me ;-;**

\- **Kitty (Weirdestt)**


End file.
